The Truth is a bittersweet wine
by NejiHina100
Summary: When Kurama finally decides to tell his mother the truth about himself, he calls in the help of Koenma. The truth is spilled over a family dinner but he might find out his mother knows more than he believes.
1. Chapter 1

Minutes passed before Koenma fully processed what Kurama was asking him. He knew exactly what the fox spirit was saying, what he couldn't fathom was…why? Of course while this wasn't the only turn Kurama had given him, it was the most surprising.

"Excuse me?"

For the first time in what he could remember, Kurama found himself hesitating. And in front of Koenma of all people. It wasn't that he felt superior to the young prince (he knew better than the other members of his team what Koenma could really do), but rather by Koenma's question, he was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

He had thought about it for weeks. After the Makai Tournament, his life (or rather his human life) had finally begun to settle down. There was no more need for fighting other demons and protecting his family, not that he would ever stop; but with all the peaceful goingons throughout the three worlds, it had suddenly dawn on the fox that perhaps there was no more need for secrecy. Perhaps it was time to tell his mother, a woman he loved dearly, who her son truly was. All the good…and the bad. Unfortunately, the whole truth involved a subject he knew she would not take well. Hence his presence in Spirit World, hesitantly repeating his question to the royal in front of him.

"Would you like to join me and my family for dinner?"

Koenma quickly glanced around as if he was being played some odd trick until he realized that Kurama was quite serious. Never in all his years has someone (no matter who they be) asked him to join them for dinner. And in the human world no doubt. And with family.

"What?" He had to ask again.

Kurama sighed. So much for the hope that Koenma would some how magically know exactly what he was asking and wanted. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself.

"I plan on telling my mother the truth about me. All of me. The human part…and the demon part. Unfortunately…both of those involve the truth of…"

With Kurama's sentence lingering off into space, the subject of this rather odd conversation suddenly hit the young lord.

"Ah. I think I understand now. You want me to tell your mother the truth of her son? The one you took over?"

He knew the prince probably didn't mean for the words to be quite sharp but Kurama couldn't help but wince.

"Yes."

Koenma closed his eyes for just a moment before looking back at the fox. "Do you fully understand what you are asking?"

Once again Kurama found himself hesitating to answer. Did Koenma's tone of voice imply he wasn't suppose to tell his mother the truth? Was there some law or rule in Spirit World that he didn't know about that forbid him? Of course that was silly since Kaito and the others had learned the truth of Spirit and Demon World during their fight against Sensui.

"I'm sorry?"

Koenma sighed. "Your mother loves you very much. Hearing this news, all of it, won't be easy."

Kurama licked his lips. "I understand."

The men stared at each other, as if challenging the other to reject the idea further.

"I still don't understand why I need to be there. Surely you can tell your mother the truth of…that."

He was right. He didn't need the Lord of Death. And while he knew Koenma's presence would most undoubtedly make the dinner even more awkward than talks of demons, Spirit Detectives, and tournaments; honestly, Kurama wasn't certain he could fully explain to his mother the truth. To this day, he still wasn't sure what happened that faithful day. Which was why he was hoping Koenma would be willing to help out. Though helping out was really something Koenma liked to do.

"I guess I feel it would be better coming from you."

Koenma guessed that was it. From the look in the boy's eyes, he knew he wasn't going to be able to change his decision. It was already made.

"Fine. What time do you want me there?"

A quick wave of relief washed over Kurama before answering. "Would around seven work?"

"Yes." Koenma bent over his desk to continue with his paperwork as if their conversation never took place. But Kurama still didn't leave.

"Um…."

"I know where you live, Kurama." The lord replied without lifting his head.

Giving a short nod, the fox left back home, praying to all the spirits that this would go well.

* * *

When Kurama had arrived home he quickly informed his mother that he had a friend coming over for dinner. He wasn't surprised by his mother's happiness. He had never had a friend come over for dinner. Not even Hiei. After all, a fire demon who couldn't get more than a 'hn' out of his mouth and despised humans wasn't the best of company. As he watched his mother prepare the food and his little brother Kokoda set the table, he realized that perhaps, rather than have all the information come out at once, he could give his mother one little heads up.

"Um, mother?"

"Yes, Shuichi?" Shiori answered as she set a plate of hot food on the table.

"I thought I should let you know. This friend that's coming over, he's, well…he's my boss."

The clanking of the silverware Kokoda practically dropped broke whatever silence would have come at this announcement. That was expected. It was one thing to have a friend come over for dinner, it was another for a boss. And on top of that, at the present moment in his human life, he didn't have a job. Not a real one and certainly not one that paid money.

"Oh." His mother replied.

"But, it's no worries." Kurama quickly said, hoping to smooth things over for the moment. "There's no trouble or anything."

"Why is your boss coming for dinner?" Kokoda asked.

Whatever feeling Kurama had to think that this was going to go smoothly quickly left when he realized that he really had no reason or even an idea as to why his boss would be joining them for dinner. Giving a quick sigh and apology to Koenma in his head, he said, "It's something he likes to do with his employees. He likes to know who the families are and what the household is like. You know, to make sure everyone's…okay."

Rightfully receiving a few blinks and stares from his family, they continued on with their tasks. Kurama glanced at the clock. It was already 6:30. His father should be coming home quite soon. Unfortunately, Koenma never told him what time he would be arriving. If memory served him well, the prince had a tendency for being fashionably late.

 _Oh dear. I do hope Koenma is going to look somewhat normal,_ Kurama quickly the Prince of Spirit World pop up at your doorstep dressed in royal clothes probably wasn't the best way to begin telling one's mother that her son was really a demon. At least he knew he didn't have to hope the prince would show up as an adult, or whatever that other persona of his was. A baby as a boss was not normal, no matter what world you were in. Even Botan agreed on that.

Kurama heard his father pull up the driveway. Seeing that his mother and brother had everything ready he quickly made his way up to his bedroom, hoping to try and calm his nerves.

He had fought countless demons, broke into and stole from Spirit World, and nearly died multiple times in tournaments. Telling his human mother the truth of everything was perhaps the hardest challenge of his life. But Yoko Kurama was never one to shy from a challenge.

"Yes, that's it." He said to himself. "I just need to see this as a challenge." He scoffed. Like that was going to be easy.

The doorbell rang. Kurama quickly rushed down the stairs hoping to get to the door before Kokoda or, heaven forbid, his mother beat him to it. It had to be Koenma and he wanted to talk to the prince first before they actually sat down for dinner.

When he finally reached the door he nearly tore it off its hinges. He let out a heavy sigh before being shocked. Koenma was actually dressed like a normal person (and as an adult). Grant it, he was wearing a nice suit and tie, but that was expected of a boss so Kurama was relieved to know he didn't have to worry about that. The only article of clothing that seemed out of place was the purple bandanna around his forehead. No doubt covering up his 'Jr'.

"Koenma."

"Kurama." The prince gave a small nod.

The fox stepped aside to let the prince into his home and for some reason, it felt honoring. He was still surprised Koenma even agreed to this but he was truly thankful. When he had asked Hiei for help the demon simply said it shouldn't matter. And for a demon, it shouldn't. But Kurama knew it was more difficult than that. Yusuke and Kuwabara would certainly be no help and really, considering the topic he was most nervous about, Koenma was really his only option. He was beginning to wonder if the young lord was doing this out of friendliness (if they were friends, which Kurama hoped they were) or some other ulterior motive. If so, Kurama would gladly accept whatever strings were attached. All he truly hoped for was that at the end of the evening, his mother did not hate him.

"Nice home." Koenma said looking around.

"Thank you."

The prince turned to the fox. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Kurama nodded. "I am."

Koenma sighed. "Very well. Lead the way."

"Um, Koenma?"

"Yes?"

"I might have told my parents you were my boss."

"I am your boss."

"Yes, I understand, but-"

"You're not sure how to begin this, are you?"

Kurama sighed. For all his years of wit and skill, he was lost. How do you being to tell your mother you're a demon?

"No worries. I have an idea."

Before Koenma could elaborate on his plan, Shiori entered the foyer with a smile, holding out her hand for her son's boss to shake.

"Hi. I'm Shiori. Shuichi's mother."

"Hello." Koenma said, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Koenma."

"Koenma?" The men blinked at her. "That's a very interesting name. Your parents must have been big fans of myth."

Koenma gave a light chuckle. "You could say that." Kurama never wanted to slap his forehead more than he did now. How could he have forgotten to make a cover story for Koenma's name or anything else about him? In his defense, he had been so worried about the whole idea of telling his mother the truth he didn't bother to take anything else into account. _You're getting rusty there, fox._ At least his mother hadn't commented on Koenma's headband.

"Shuichi never told us about his job before. To be honest, we just learned he even had one quite recently. I do hope our home is to your liking."

"Yes, it's quite lovely. I couldn't help but notice the omamori [1] outside your door. Is that yours?"

"Actually, that's mine." The three standing in the foyer looked behind Shiori to see her husband. "Well, it's my mother's. She insisted on us hanging it outside our house to protect us from demons."

"Really?" Koenma smirked at Kurama beside him, who was looking rather embarrassed. Koenma wasn't keen on this whole idea to begin with, but he had to admit, it was quite funny to see the infamous killer fox embarrassed by his human parents.

"Perhaps we should go ahead and eat." Kurama quickly said before anything else was spoken.

"Yes. Dinner is ready. We're happy for you to join us, Koenma." Shiori smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kurama expected many events to take play during their dinner, but Koenma laughing alongside his parents over embarrassing childhood stories of him was not one of them. Within the last thirty minutes alone (and it was two hours in counting), Kurama threw every curse in every language he knew at the Lord of Death in his head. Why would a boss need to know about his bath times? No doubt the prince would use all this information against him later, something he should have taken into account.

"So Koenma," Kazuya spoke up, "why did your parents decided to name you after a god of death?"

 _Finally!_ Kurama thought. Hopefully now they could get to the real purpose of this dinner.

"Oh, well, my parents were very religious people and I guess they thought having the name Koenma would help bring balance into my life."

"What do you mean?" Kokoda asked. He wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't normal for someone's boss, especially someone as old as his brother, to come over for dinner and meet the family, but he didn't care. This Koenma was a riot.

Koenma looked at the young boy. "Koenma is the son of Lord Enma, the Judge of the dead. He determines where you go when you die based on all your deeds. Good…and bad."

Kurama gulped. He could hear the underlying threat in the prince's tone and the look he gave at the corner of his eye didn't help. Yusuke and the others constantly tease Koenma (with perhaps a small right to) but Kurama knew better. But perhaps that was because he was more conscious of his actions in the past. For a demon like Hiei who had no ties to the human world and could truly care less, he didn't have to worry about his judgement. For a demon, all there was was death and hell. But Kurama wasn't like most demons. He had a family in the human world to love and protect and maybe a small part of him hoped that telling his mother the truth would help his judgement in the end. It was a silly notion really, but that was his job was really about. Perhaps now he did care for the human world and wanted to protect it, but before he didn't care all that much. Only of his human mother. When he agreed to work alongside Yusuke and all the Spirit Detective's adventures, he was doing so to help clear his crimes as Yoko Kurama and hope for a lesser judgement. He was notorious after all and according to Koenma, his rap sheet didn't look all that great, even for a demon.

But whether this evening helped clear his crimes, even a little, or not didn't matter. He was doing this for Shiori, his mother who loved him unconditionally and raised him from a weak human babe. He didn't need to care and the demon inside told him he shouldn't and to kill her. But he never could. He just could never understand how humans could be so loving of those they didn't know. It changed him (for the better he would like to think) and telling her the truth about himself, no matter how painful that might be, was the least, if not the most, he could do for her.

"My mother's very religious," Kazuya said. "She actually believes in all that demon and spirit stuff. She use to tell me stories as a kid. I never believed them."

"Really?"

Kurama nearly choked on his meal. Surely Koenma knew not to take that personally. But the prince just smiled.

"I mean, can you actually believe in a nine tailed fox?"

Koenma's smile grew wider. He slowly turned his head to Kurama who sat to his right, watching the young boy get more nervous by the second.

"Should you tell them? Or shall I?"

Shiori blinked. "Tell us what?" Koenma's behavior had just gotten stranger and now she was beginning to worry for her son's safety.

Kurama had begun to take deep breaths, wondering just where he should start. But Koenma beat him to it.

"There is something Shuichi would like to tell you. In fact, it's the whole reason for this dinner tonight. I had agreed to come along for…moral support." He looked at Shiori before turning back to Kurama.

Suddenly the air grew tighter in his chest and he came to realize that this was actually happening. It wasn't a plan or thought anymore. His mother was about to know the truth and who he really was.

 _You can still back out. No!_ Kurama knew he couldn't. They had come this far and his mother deserved this. Whether she wanted it or not was another matter. If she hated him and wished to never see him again, then that was okay. It would hurt, a lot, but at least he would not be out on the streets. He could go back to Demon World and live there. After all, a human body with a demon soul could live on for a long time. _Look at Yusuke_. At least this way, he would know for sure.

"Kurama?"

He blinked and looked up, realizing he had spaced out. Had Koenma just called him by his demon name? "What?" He blinked.

"He asked if you were alright, Shuichi." His mother said. Following that logic, perhaps Koenma hadn't said Kurama after all. Meaning his mother still didn't know.

"If you would please excuse us for a moment." Koenma stood up and quickly grabbed Kurama, leading him out of ear shot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked the boy again.

Kurama nodded. "Of course. We've come this far."

"This is your last change. If not, I can erase their memories of this dinner and it would be like it never happened. If you still want to, we need to go back in there."

Kurama blinked. He had never heard Koenma sound so…paternal. And comforting. It was rather nice.

"No. I know what I need to do. I want to go back in there."

Koenma stared at him. "Very well. Let's go."

The two boys made their way back to the dinning room where Kurama's family was waiting, wondering what was going on.

Koenma took a few steps to the side, giving his favorite thieving fox center stage. Kurama took a few deep breaths, quickly going over the right words in his head.

"Mother, there is something I need to tell you. Something you need, and deserve to know." He looked at Koenma one last time for support he didn't know he wanted. The prince gave him a light nod. He looked at his mother and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm not your son."

* * *

[1] Omamori- Japanese amulet or charm used to ward of evil or give fortune and luck.

Let me know what you think! Please! This is the first thing I have written in over a year because it kept gnawing at me. I am personally very happy with how this turned out (especially on the first try) and I love the little comedy moments I have in there. There will be a second chapter up soon. If Kurama seems OOC, I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was far more crushing than he could have imagined. There was no preparing for it. All three of his family members stared at him like deer in headlights but each with a different meaning. Kokoda was sure this was all a joke now. Kazuya was beginning to wonder what was wrong with this family, not that Kurama blamed him. Even before he had married Shiori, the future father-in-law had begun to notice strange things about the teenage boy. His features, the way he talked, or how he would disappear for hours or days or even weeks and come back looking like he just fought a continuous round in a boxing ring. But Kokoda and his father's expression wasn't anything Kurama cared about.

It was his mother's. The fox demon knew better than most how reflective the eyes could be. He could even tell if Koenma was lying or hiding something (like he did during their fight with Sensui) and the prince certainly didn't like it. And right now, despite the wide glaze and white around her eyes, a drop in his stomach told Kurama that his mother had already figured it out. Or at least part of it.

It must have been a few minutes before he spoke, or even took a breath, because when he finally did speak he realized his mouth was dry.

"You knew?" But it wasn't a question.

Shiori slowly set down her fork that she had held in mid-air, keeping her eyes on the food, almost afraid to look at her son and his boss.

"What is going on?" Kazuya asked, demanding to know answers. Kokoda and Koenma simply watched from the sidelines. It was now mother and son's stage.

Shiori took a heavy breath, finally looking up at her son. "I knew something."

"What do you mean you're not her son?" Kazuya questioned again, looking at Kurama this time.

Kurama wanted to speak up, wanted to explain everything, until he found out he couldn't. He hadn't exactly prepared a speech. How could you for this? There were a few options however. He could simply rattle off facts about demons and spirit world, talk about what he did, protecting their world from people like Sensui, somehow making their way to how he had come to be her son. With that thought he looked back at the prince, hoping he would catch the signal to help him out. Koenma just blinked with no expression. But he was watching his mother. Did the prince actually know something he didn't? Was that why he agreed to this dinner was easily?

"Is someone going to explain this? Or say something?" Kokoda spoke up, sounding very confused…and innocent. Kurama almost wished he wasn't there. He knew Kazuya's son looked up to him as a guide and role model perhaps (though Kurama would rather keep that for stars and actors) and he didn't want to scare him. Though a part of him probably already suspected something was different about his older brother after his unknowing experience with the parasite demon. Kokoda kept looking at him confused afterwards, but still he looked up to Kurama.

"Mother?"

The word came out so quiet Kurama wasn't sure he even said it. He just kept staring at his mother who was still looking at him. But with no judgement or fear. _Just wait until she hears the real truth and what you have done._ Kurama pushed away the fox in his head, trying to focus on the present.

"Mothers always know."

It was Koenma, hoping to ease the crack in the ice along.

Shiori quietly laughed. "I knew something. I knew something was different. I have ever since you were born." She looked down again. "Maybe before then too."

Suddenly the sickening feeling in Kurama's stomach lifted, bring a somber and melancholy feel to the entire room. It was if the weight and significance of this moment dawned on everyone.

"But you're wrong." She continued. "You _are_ my son."

Kazuya gave a lough grunt. "That's it." He stood up, looking between his wife, son-in-law, and his strange friend he claimed was his boss. "I want to know what is going on. Who exactly are you?"

Kurama looked at him only to find his father-in-law wasn't looking back at him, but rather Koenma who was standing behind him. He looked back. The prince didn't seem fazed.

But he stepped forward, giving a glance to Shiori first before saying, "My name is Koenma Daioh, Prince of Spirit World."

"Prince?" Kokoda asked, his eyes widening.

"Spirit World?" Kazuya asked, but now in shock or confusing as his son had. He was more irritated. "You actually believe all that?" He passed a glance at everyone in the room. "There is no such thing. Okay, okay," He said, holding up his hands. Kurama was glad to see someone was having a reasonable reaction to all of this. "Let's go back. What do you mean you're not her son?" He looked at Kurama this time.

The teen took a deep breath, getting ready for the fall, and put on his academic face and tone. "Well, it actually goes back to Spirit World…and nine-tail foxes."

They all blinked, remembering their conversation at the front door when Koenma had arrived. The thought gave Kurama an idea. Koenma had oddly mentioned the omamori outside their door. His step-grandmother had given it to them. Perhaps that was a good place to start? But before he could gather a quick speech in his head, he had already begun speaking.

"I know there is no way I can begin to prove this to you, mother, but I wanted you to know." _No, I needed you to know._ "You deserve to know the truth about your son. I fear…I have been lying to you all these years and deceived you, a trait I fear, I am quite good at."

Everyone remained quiet and listened, watching the young man speak. Koenma, still standing behind him, was glad to see the fox had finally found his footing. He was beginning to question the young boy's skills. It was baffling to see Kurama of all people be so nervous.

"I also know that you may not quite believe in the Spirit World or demons, or even at all, but I assure, they do exist. Koenma was not lying when he told you who he was." Kurama sent a quick glance behind him. "Father," He turned his attention to Kazuya. "All those tales your mother had told you? The ones every holiday or whenever she would visit. They are real. And I must be honest. I'm quite impressed with how much she knows."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kazuya stopped him. He would like to think he was a kind and gentle man and a fair father to both his son and step-son, but he was never one for lies and deception. To even hear such accusation made him furious, hence his current reaction to whatever was going on. "What are you saying exactly? That you're some sort of demon?"

Kazuya was so focused on Shuichi he hadn't noticed his own son sending a quick wide-eyed look towards his older brother.

Kurama sighed, steadying himself for the truth. "Yes."

More silence followed, though it was not as crushing or long as the first time.

And then he began to feel sick, again. Shiori was shaking her head, looking in disbelief. "No, no. You're not."

"Mother-"

"You're an angel." She simply said, shocking not only her son but Koenma as well. It certainly wasn't what they were expecting. "You are. I knew it when I became pregnant with you. You were a gift."

Kurama stared at her, mouth agape. He had experience so many turns during this dinner but now he was definitely confused. Of course, if he was fully thinking rational at the moment he would have told himself that her answer is what any mother would say.

"That's an interesting way to put it."

A breath of relief washed through Kurama. He was wondering when the prince would actually be helping him. Now the attention was all turned on their guest.

Koenma stepped up, next to Kurama. "Giving you proof of what all…Shuichi, is telling you isn't something I can do right now. Except perhaps for you to see what all he can do with plants." He sent Kurama a knowing look but also one that said to hold off for a moment. "And I can't make you believe us. That falls on you. However, you were right, Shiori. Your son here is quite a gift. As you weren't suppose to have a child."

Whatever doubts the family had at the moment to even continue listening to what they believed to be nonsense was nullified at Koenma's words. For obvious reasons, Shiori was the most shocked.

"What?" She quietly whispered.

"As the Prince of Spirit World, I deal with souls, as I had said before. I judge a soul based on their choices in life and determine where they may go after they have passed on. However, that is only a part of my job, though the most important. I can also deal with souls before they are born."

That was news to Kurama. Now even he was listening with clarity, his head no longer numbed by the anxiety of tonight.

"You had become pregnant, yes, but the child you had was not suppose to be born. The soul was weak and could not hang on. You would have become barren shortly after." He then looked at Kurama. "Then Kurama came along."

"Kurama?" Kokoda finally spoke up. "So, it's true?"

"What?!" Kazuya exclaimed. The last thing he wanted was for his son to begin believe all of this nonsense. He was surprised he hadn't kicked this man his son introduced them to out of his house yet.

Kokoda hesitated at his father's exclamation before looking at his brother. "I…I had heard his friends call him that before. I looked it up. It's the name of the nine tailed demon fox. I also remem-"

At his brother's cut off words, Kurama feared that perhaps Kokoda hadn't survived that parasite demon unscathed. Perhaps some memories did linger. He knew it was a possibility after his brother's stranger, but little, behavior around him afterwards, but he guessed it was only hope. Just like the hope that this would have gone smoothly and he wouldn't be feeling sick right now.

Kokoda looked at his father before glancing down, like a kid in trouble for spilling a secret. Though it was too late for that. "Never mind."

"Mother, please," Kurama stepped forward. "I know you can't believe me and I know I don't have the right to hurt you anymore than I already have-"

"Shuichi, why would you think that?" She stood up, staring her son down as if she dared him to continue on believe such stupidity. "You are my son and I love you. As for believing you?"

Kurama gently watched her, watching for some small reaction before words. Koenma, Kazuya, and Kokoda also watched Shiori carefully. They knew whatever she said next would determine how the rest of this conversation went. After all, Kurama had rather bluntly told her he wasn't her son.

"I won't deny it." She looked on firmly. "You were always strange as a child. You certainly never looked normal." Then she gave a small laugh, putting all the boys off a bit. "If I was to believe you were some other worldly creature, I would have figured a fey or something. But never a demon."

"Why is that?" Kurama asked, following his mother's mood.

"You were also so polite and sweet. Demons are…." She paused, looking carefully now at her son. If what he was telling her was true, she didn't want to insult him. "Well….you just didn't act like a demon."

Then it was Kurama who lightly chuckled. He even gave a small smile. "Yes, well…you don't know everything."

It was like a silent prayer thrown in the wind, hoping she would grab it and ask for more.

"Tell me more."

His prayers were answered.

"What?!" Kazuya exclaimed for the second time. He couldn't believe his wife was actually believing this! But when he looked at her and how she was looking at her son, it was clear he wasn't going to be able to persuade her. Even his son seemed to be enthralled and captured by this tale of Spirit Worlds, demons, and so forth. He almost laughed himself. If his mother was here, she would tell him to shut up and listen, that perhaps he could learn so something. So that's what he did. He watched and listened, still waiting for this to all be over or to wake up.

"Perhaps you are a demon, Shuichi. It doesn't matter. You're still my son."

And with those words, all fear, anxiety, worry, and confusion left the red haired fox. He looked back at Koenma. The prince smiled and nodded, urging him to continue.

He cleared his throat, taking a breath. He opened his mouth…only to quickly shut it. There was one thing he wanted to do first. Perhaps Koenma was helping him more than he thought. If humans were to believe everything he was telling them, especially someone as skeptical as his step-father (though whether his step-father and Kokoda knew the truth or not did not matter all that much to Kurama, but perhaps it did help a bit), they needed proof. The first thought and most obvious idea was to show his fox form. After their battle with Sensui, he now had enough power to transform back. Only it wasn't the same size or amount of power, merely an illusion of sorts. But he wasn't sure how his mother would be able to handle seeing her teenage son with fox ears and a tail. So, in accordance with Koenma's hint earlier, showing them what he could do with plants was his safest bet.

"Perhaps I could show you?"

Shiori smiled, albeit hesitantly.

Giving one last glance to the prince, who only nodded in return as if to know what he was going to do, Kurama walked over to the nearest household plant sitting next to the doorway of the kitchen. The safest part of this was that his family already knew how well he was with plants. Even his step-father had mentioned many times before how much of a green thumb Shuichi had. They were never ceased with amazement when he could bring a wilting plant (which only accord when he would leave for a long duration of time-like the Dark Tournament) back to life within a day. Even for a normal human, it was unheard of.

Kurama held out his hand above the plant, giving a clear view to the his new audience, with the exception of Koenma. He sent out his demon energy into the plant, making it slowly, and visibly, grow. He saw their reactions. All three of his family members were shocked and speechless. Then…they smiled.

"Cool!" Kokoda cried. "That is so awesome!" Koenma smiled from behind them.

"Uh…." Kazuya stammered. Perhaps his mother was right. He should just shut up. Kurama feared, by his expression, his mind was broken. It was always a possibility for humans who experience demons or anything to do with the unnatural (or supernatural). The only reason people like Mitarai or Kaito or the other psychics they came across during their battle with Sensui survived this revelation was because they discovered it in themselves, in a way. By like the few humans who accidentally found their way into demon world, their minds had to be erased just so they could function again, and even then it wasn't a guarantee.

His mother's reaction was the most relieving. She was actually smiling. She seemed not only amazed by what he was doing like Kokoda, but proud.

Kurama stopped his energy, leaving the plant at its new stage, it's recently new bud now a blooming growth.

Kazuya was the first to speak. "I…uh..um…"

Shiori and Kokoda both chuckled.

"Your son is a remarkable man." Shiori looked to Koenma. "Do not hold any resentment towards him. He merely wanted to tell you the truth."

Shiori gave a somber smile. Suddenly, after realizing how everything her son and this man had told her was true, she couldn't help but wonder. She looked to Shuichi. "You believe you took away my son?"

Fear, though small, began to bubble up inside Kurama again, fearing his mother would now resent him.

"I did not lie. You _are_ my son."

"Even though I am a demon?"

"I think it's cool."

Shiori smiled at her youngest son, still looking at her first. "Yes."

"If you'd like…I can tell you more." Kurama said.

They all looked at her, waiting for her answer, but she shook her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to."

"I want to know more!"

"Kokoda." Kazuya silence his son. He had come out of his trance after hearing his wife continue to accept Shuichi as her own, not seeming to mind that he actually had powers and was a demon. Though he was in agreement with Kokoda. He wanted to know more. He…was curious now (don't tell his mother), but he also wanted to make sure they were safe. Something he actually felt guilty about. This boy had never shown any ounce of aggression or violence towards them. Now that he knew the truth, looking into the young boy's eyes, he could tell that they were actually safe. Something in those emerald eyes said that he would protect them.

God, a demon. It would take him a while to process that, as it would for Shiori and Kokoda (though maybe less for him), but Kazuya wasn't one to dispute what he saw with his own eyes.

"So what now?" Kokoda asked. Kurama was beginning to question just how smart his little brother was. Truly, he was quite perspective.

"I think I should be leaving now." Koenma spoke up. "I'll leave you with your family, Kurama."

"I like that name." Kokoda said on the sidelines.

"Thank you, Koenma. For everything." Kurama smiled.

The prince merely smiled and nodded. He turned to Kurama's parents and gave them a thank you for inviting him into their home and the dinner, nothing sort of a respectful prince's duties. He then left, hearing young Kokoda begin questioning with enthusiasm to Kurama about demons and powers and anything else. As he closed the front door behind him, ready to make his leave, he heard it open once more. He expected to see Kurama once more but as he turned around he saw Shiori.

She closed the door gently behind her. "I wanted to thank you, her highness."

Koenma smiled. He wanted to tell her he could just call her Koenma (as he didn't expect to see her again anytime soon for formalities to be necessary) but she continued.

"Thank you for watching over my son. I knew all along he was different and he couldn't certainly be human. Like I said, I was expecting a fey or angel. Certainly not a demon. But I always worried about him. He would always come home injured and hurt. Sometimes I had felt that somewhere, he was dead."

Koenma made a quick mental note to not mention that Kurama had indeed died once in the Dark Tournament.

"But he always came back and I was beginning to believe that someone was watching over him. Thank you."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I assure you, it wasn't me." Not that he would ever dare mention that he was indeed watching and could see everything that happened on earth or demon world. "Your son is very strong and _very_ clever. I know that better than most and more than I could like to know. He knows how to take care of himself. You never have to worry about him."

She laughed. "I understand. And I understand why he would be nervous to tell me about my child. It wouldn't be easy for a mother to hear that."

"How do you feel about that, by the way?" He asked.

She glanced down before looking back up at the spirit prince. "No matter what truth you might tell me, Shuichi, or Kurama, is my son."

The corner of Koenma's lips pulled up. "I figured."

He turned to leave before she stopped him once again. "If you already knew that, why did you assist him? Why did you agree to come?"

"I was curious myself."

"May I ask one more thing, your majesty?"

He smirked at the honorific, nodding.

"How did you come to know him? I mean, I'm sorry. I don't know what a prince of Spirit World would need to know a demon for."

Koenma almost debated to leave that answer for Kurama, but he thought otherwise. To his surprise the evening turned out well in the end and the food was quite delicious. But he wanted to leave with a prize.

"He stole from me."

And with one last grin, Koenma left, leaving the human mother of a demon stunned.

* * *

Well, this was so much fun to write! Kokoda, and Kazuya, kept making me laugh. Especially Kokoda, he was so casually about it all. Haha. And I love Koenma's last takeaway. It just seemed so perfect of him! Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
